


Preview #3

by ClaustrophobicSantaClaus



Series: This Time it's Cereal! [3]
Category: Not made by Disney
Genre: Busty, F/F, Fanart, Lesbian, buxom, thicc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaustrophobicSantaClaus/pseuds/ClaustrophobicSantaClaus
Summary: IT’S TOO DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE! TAKE HER WITH YOU!!!(But seriously, please do be careful out there and stay clear from catching the memevirus. Always wash you hands! Stay home if needed. Most importantly DON’T PANIC and wait it off until a vaccine gets made. I haven’t got sick (yet), so don’t worry about me. I’ll keep all of you in my prayers and also send out my personal condolences to the ones who passed. FSM Save Tom Hanks!(Oh also DON’T DO DRUGS, KIDS! It’ll ruin your perception of time...(Has it been almost a year already???(*this me ranting lol))))(update: so last night I found the Mrs.'s and a few elves in the shop with the sniffles, coughs, respiratory complications, loss of smell, loss of sight, red under-eyelids, disenergrated arm and limbs, imploded spinal tap, distendted uranus, and some golfballz inside their bladder. Although it's probably nothing...)(update 2: well it looks like I'll be locking down the candy farm into quarantine for a while. Apparently the North Pole is not immune to pandemic outbreaks (go figure!). We should be back before Christmas. If anyone's able to read this please tell Mr. Teddy Manbearpig to KEEP HIS FILTHY PAWS OFF MY CAKE WHILE I'M OUT!!!)
Series: This Time it's Cereal! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1371628
Kudos: 2





	Preview #3

**Author's Note:**

> IT’S TOO DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE! TAKE HER WITH YOU!!!
> 
> (But seriously, please do be careful out there and stay clear from catching the memevirus. Always wash you hands! Stay home if needed. Most importantly DON’T PANIC and wait it off until a vaccine gets made. I haven’t got sick (yet), so don’t worry about me. I’ll keep all of you in my prayers and also send out my personal condolences to the ones who passed. FSM Save Tom Hanks!  
(Oh also DON’T DO DRUGS, KIDS! It’ll ruin your perception of time...  
(Has it been almost a year already???  
(*this me ranting lol))))
> 
> (update: so last night I found the Mrs.'s and a few elves in the shop with the sniffles, coughs, respiratory complications, loss of smell, loss of sight, red under-eyelids, disenergrated arm and limbs, imploded spinal tap, distendted uranus, and some golfballz inside their bladder. Although it's probably nothing...)
> 
> (update 2: well it looks like I'll be locking down the candy farm into quarantine for a while. Apparently the North Pole is not immune to pandemic outbreaks (go figure!). We should be back before Christmas. If anyone's able to read this please tell Mr. Teddy Manbearpig to KEEP HIS FILTHY PAWS OFF MY CAKE WHILE I'M OUT!!!)


End file.
